Gamora (Avengers Infinity)
Gamora is a playable character in Avengers: United. She was confirmed alongside Winter Soldier, Daredevil, Whiplash and Yellowjacket. Gamora is a Gadget User with explosives. Biography The last of the Zen-Whoberei race, Gamora was adopted by the villainous Thanos and raised as an assassin. Gamora turned on her adopted father and now uses her abilities to help those who cannot help themselves. A veteran of the Annihilation Wave, Gamora now travels with the Guardians of the Galaxy and is known as the Most Dangerous Woman in the Universe. Role in the Story When telling the disbanded Avengers of Thanos’ arrival, she was very frightened when even saying his name. Thanos adopted her and was responsible for mutilating her adopted sister and wiping out her race. Gamora was in the frontlines, due to her history with Thanos Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Agility * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Vision * Superhuman Stamina * Master Assasin * Master Combantant * Sword Mastery Combat Characteristics Basic Attacks Air Attacks Throws Gamora grabs the opponent before stabbing them in the gut with both swords, kicking them back to the ground. Combo Attacks Special Moves * 'Spinning Sword -' Gamora kneels down, quickly swinging her swords around like a top, knocking the opponent off their feet. ** The Meter Burn Version has her swing one of her swords upwards, launching the opponent, allowing for a free hit or combo. * 'Sword Slide -' Gamora slides towards the opponent, slashing them with one of her swords, knocking them down. ** The Meter Burn Version has her end the move by quickly stabbing the opponent with her other sword, kicking them back. * 'Zen-Whoberi Lunge -' Gamora lunges at the opponent and slashes them away with two swords. ** The Meter Burn Version has her impale the opponent and flip kick them upwards. * 'Sword Cyclone -' Gamora runs and then leaps into the air while drawing her sword, slashing her opponent three times in an arc. * 'Sword Hurricane -' Gamora spins around twice with her sword drawn out. * 'Skyfall -' While airborne, if connected, Gamora grabs her opponent in midair and flips them over while kicking them down with both feet. Character Trait * 'Razor Blades -' Gamora’s swords become sharper and all her Sword Attacks deal more damage and has the chance of adding a bleed effect. Super Move * 'Deadliest Woman in the Galaxy -' Gamora slashes the opponent. If connected, a cinematic occurs. Gamora repeatedly slashes the opponent before performing a flip kick. She then takes out a Hadron Enforcer and she blasts a multitude of orbs at the opponent. Skill Tree Unlockables * 'Slash Run -' Gamora releases a volley of slashes at the opponent. The Meter Burn Version has the special move end with a slash that results in a hard knockdown. Adds Slash Run. * 'Fatal Rise -' Gamora performs a diagonal upward slash that launches the opponent. The Meter Burn Version has Gamora perform a spin midair that bounces the opponent, allowing for a free hit or combo. Replaces Sword Flip. * 'Alien Blaze -' While airborne and if connected, Gamora aims her pistols downward and releases a volley of orbs from her pistols. Adds Alien Blaze. * 'Impalement -' Gamora can Meter Burn Sword Cyclone, which has her stab the opponent multiple times in the chest, leaving a bleed effect. Adds Sword Cyclone Meter Burn. Addiitonal Details Ending Dialogue Main Article: Dialogue Skins Category:Avengers: Infinity Category:Marvel Category:Heroes